Alternate Three Geeks and a Demon Episode 12
by EthanLover
Summary: When the gang mess with a Ouija Board who gets possessed? Who's Spike? What is going to happen? Read ep. 1-11 and the movie
1. Chapter 1

_Italics is Spike talking to Ethan _

Underline is Ethan talking to Spike

Ethan groaned as he sat down on the couch. Ethan was forced to stay home. Not because of his parents but because of the supernatural. It was a full moon. Normally that wouldn't have mattered but this full moon had an extremely strong pull. Ethan rubbed his temples as Savannah, Benny, Sarah and Jane joined him on the coach or the floor.

"Quit whining!" Savannah scolded. Ethan just hissed at her. Benny put the movie in and just as he pushed play there was a crash on the roof.

"Oh course." Ethan mumbled as he heard Rory scramble to the door. "Come in!"

"Rory! Now we can't watch the movie!" Sarah groaned.

"Sorry guys!" Rory said. "Hey why don't we just play a game? Don't your parents have some old board games in the basement?"

"Why not? Anything would be better then this." Ethan muttered as he led everyone to the basement. The group spent a few minutes searching before Benny found something.

"Look a Ouija board!" Benny exclaimed.

"No way! I'm not gonna mess with that. Come on Jane let's go up stairs and play dress up." Sarah said as she led Jane upstairs.

"Your loss!" Benny yelled.

"I hate to agree with Sarah but she's right we shouldn't mess with this." Ethan said. The three stared at him. "Alright fine! But we're following the rules!"

The four were around the table with the Ouija board in the center. Each had two fingers at their own corners.

"Are there any good spirits out there?" Benny asked.

"Preferably a hot chick!" Rory exclaimed. Ethan and Savannah rolled their eyes while Benny snickered. The centered of the board started to glow, signaling a spirit was there.

"What should we ask?" Rory asked.

"Oh! Will the world really end in 2012?" Benny asked. The center of the board glowed red and had the word 'No' written in the center.

"Will we ever be popular?" Rory asked. Rory and Benny's corners glowed red while Savannah and Ethan's glowed green. Rory and Benny pouted while Ethan and Savannah smirked. After that Rory and Benny started to asked random nerdy questions until the center of the board read 'Are you two geeks?'

"Yes!" Ethan said while laughing.

"Ok that's it! Goodbye rude ghost chick!" Benny said.

The four took their hands off the board. Ethan got up muttering something about getting blood. Savannah and Benny went to the kitchen to get some snacks. Rory sighed and looked at the board. Rory shrugged and put two fingers on a corner.

"Are there any spirits who want to talk?" The second Rory stopped talking the house started to shake. Ethan, Benny and Savannah ran into the room.

"Rory what did you do?!" Ethan shouted.

"It's the first rule Rory! Never play alone!" Savannah yelled.

"Guys what do we do?" Benny asked worriedly.

"Uh quick everyone put your hands on the board!" Savannah said. Everyone quickly complied. The center of the board was going crazy showing random symbols and letters.

"Take your hands off the board." Rory read slowly. The four shared a look before complying, shooting their hands off the board. The house stopped shaking immediately. Everyone let out a sigh but then a light shot out of the board and into Ethan.

_**Ethan's POV**_

I let out a sigh, but quickly gasped when something from the board entered me. I let out a scream as I fought for control of my body and mind. I quickly stood up and placed my hands on my head. I walked backward and ran into the couch.

"Ethan!" I heard Savannah call.

_Hi Ethan._ I heard inside my head. My eyes shot open, I knew that voice.

Get out of me Spike! I growled at Spike, who just chuckled.

_No can do Ethan. You see I've been watching you. I've been waiting for the perfect moment to take my revenge. When you so idiotically decided to mess with a Ouija Board I was able to escape. Your idiot friend gave me the perfect invitation._

I swear to God Spike I will end you if you don't get out of my body right now!

_Like I said not going to happen _

I knew that Spike was going to have full control over my body in a few seconds. I quickly tried to warn Savannah.

"Erica. Spike. Emergency." I quickly said before Spike took over.

_**A/N I finally finished it! I hope you like it! Reviews make me happy and more motivated!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Ethan are you ok?" Savannah asked quietly. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Of course I am." Ethan replied smoothly.

"You sure?" Savannah asked.

"I'm fine little sister." Ethan insisted.

"Really cause a second ago you yelled 'Erica. Spike. Emergency.'" Benny pointed out.

"Did I?" Ethan asked. Rory, Benny and Savannah nodded.

"I was almost possessed by a demon named Spike but I beat him at the last second." Ethan said. Savannah gave Ethan a look.

"Tell me something only you would now." Savannah requested. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"When you first met Jesse he didn't know you were my sister and hit on you." Ethan said.

"Ok you're Ethan." Savannah said.

"Jesse hit on you?!" Benny and Rory asked.

"Yes and I slapped him." Savannah stated. Rory and Benny laughed while Ethan grinned. Savannah then gasped.

"What?" Ethan asked.

"Your eyes! They were black!" Savannah practically yelled.

"Guys what's going on?" Sarah asked as she ran down stairs.

"You're not Ethan." Savannah said.

"Of course I'm Ethan." Ethan said while crossing his arms.

"You called me 'little sister'. You haven't done that in years!" Savannah yelled. Ethan's face turned cold.

"You are much smarter then people give you credit for." Ethan said as his eyes flashed to black.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked.

"Ethan never told you?" 'Ethan' asked. "My name is Spike."

"Let Ethan go!" Savannah yelled.

"I'm not leaving this body ever again!" Spike hissed. Before Spike could do anything else Rory and Sarah grabbed Benny and Savannah and ran out of the house.

"What are we gonna do?" Benny asked when the vampires stop a few blocks away from the Morgan house.

"Ethan already told us." Savannah answered.

"We go to Erica." Rory said.

"Ethan must have told her about Spike." Benny said,

"And what to do in this situation." Sarah said as she grabbed her phone.

"Hey Sarah." Erica said when she answered. Sarah put her on speaker.

"Erica it's Ethan." Sarah started.

"Is he ok?" Erica asked nervously.

"Kinda, are you at home?" Sarah asked.

"Ya, why? What's going on?" Erica asked frantically.

"We'll explain everything when we get there." Sarah said.

"Ok hurry." Erica said before hanging up. It didn't take more then a minute for the gang to get to Erica's house. On the way Savannah texted Brandon, Ty, Izzy and Gabby to meet them at Erica's house.

"What happened?!" Erica asked immediately.

"Well we were kinda playing with a Ouija board." Savannah started.

"Then Rory broke the first rule and played by himself." Benny continued.

"Then Ethan got possessed." Rory finished.

"Was the demons name Spike?" Erica asked quietly. Benny, Rory and Savannah nodded.

"Before he was possessed Ethan shouted 'Erica. Spike. Emergency.'" Savannah said. Erica then turned around and ran upstairs to her room. The other were following her. When Erica entered her room. Erica reached under her bed and grabbed a lock box. Erica then grabbed a key from her dresser and unlocked the box.

"Sarah can you grab my laptop?" Erica asked. Sarah nodded and quickly got up and grabbed Erica's laptop. Erica took it and grabbed a DVD from the box. Turning on the laptop Erica put in the DVD.

"After Jesse, Ethan gave me this DVD and told me to only play it in an emergency." Erica said, she then pushed play. Everyone gathered around Erica to see the video.

There it is! My new update! Tell me what you think.

EthanLover


	3. Chapter 3

"If you're watching this then that means one of two things has happened. Either Jesse is back or Spike is possessing me. If Jesse is back skip to the next part of the DVD, if Spike is possessing me then keep watching. A few years ago I was practicing some spells. One of them was to go to another dimension. When I got to this other dimension I was possessed by a demon. The demon, Spike, wrecked havoc for a few months before some hunters caught him. Their names are Sam and Dean Winchester. Their plan was to torture some info out of him then send him back to hell. Fortunately I was able to regain control long enough to explain my situation." Ethan started, he then paused and looked directly into the camera.

"A lot of things happened in that universe. Things that I'm not gonna share on this DVD. Anyway when I was in that universe Spike was sent back to hell. Before Spike was exercised out of me he swore that he would get his revenge." Ethan then sighed. "The was to get Spike out of me is to use the Cubile Animus. You have to open the Cubile Animus then say the exorcisms that's in my spell book on page 165."

"One more thing, you need to be careful if you do anything wrong..." Ethan started but then the DVD started to skip then the laptop went black.

"That's just perfect!" Erica groaned as she shut her laptop.

"So we just don't mess up." Benny said.

"Wait Ethan said the exorcism is in his spell book, which is in his room. Where Spike is." Savannah said. At that Erica's eyes widened. Erica then reached under her bed and grabbed a box.

"Ethan left this here a few days ago." Erica explain before she started turning to page 165. Erica then handed the spell book to Benny.

"So what's the plan?" Gabby asked.

"What if Erica and Ty go over and distract Spike while Izzy, Rory and myself dig up the Cubile Animus." Brandon suggested.

"And Benny, Sarah, Gabby and myself will keep watch and warm you guys if Spike gets suspicious." Savannah suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Erica said.


	4. Chapter 4

Erica knocked on the door to the Morgan's house. Erica waited nervously waited for Spike to answer the door. Meanwhile Spike was upstairs in Ethan's room, trashing it. Spike was trying to find every secret item Ethan had. Spike was a bit pissed off, he could find what he was really looking for. Ethan's dark magic spell book. Spike jumped when he heard a knock on the door. Spike looked out Ethan's window and saw Erica. Spike grinned as he heard Ethan scream inside his head. Spike used his newly acquired vampire speed and ran downstairs then opened the door.

"Hey Ethan." Erica said with a smile as she walked into the house. "Are the others here?"

"No, they left a little while ago." Spike said. Erica walked over to the couch and sat down then patted the stop next to her. Spike walked over and sat down.

"So do you wanna do something?" Erica asked. Spike studied Erica for a second. Erica was stunningly beautiful. Spike had gone through Ethan's memories the first time he possessed him. Spike had seen Erica in Ethan's memories. Erica was even more stunning in person. Spike was broken out of his thoughts when he heard the door open. Standing there looking shocked was Ty, Brandon, Rory and Izzy. Spike quickly used telekinesis to pin the four to the wall. Spike heard Erica hiss, so he quickly stood up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Spike said as he snapped a part of the table off, making it a stake. Spike pointed the stake at his heart, making Erica freeze.

"You know if I stake Ethan's body I survive, but Ethan won't. Ethan will be gone." Spike taunted. Spike then grinned, dropped the stake and grabbed a silver knife then pointed it at Ethan's heart. "Did you know that if I stab Ethan with this silver knife, he'll survive? Ethan's wolf won't, but he will. Silver is poisonous to werewolfs." Spike grinned like a maniac, then moved the knife to Ethan's throat. "If I slash his throat and don't give him the antidote for silver, Ethan will just be a vampire." Sarah was just outside the door waiting for Benny and Savannah to dig up the Cubile Animus.

"Hurry up! Spike might... You don't want to know." Sarah said.

"Got it!" Benny said as he handed it to Savannah and took out the exorcism. "Let's do this." Sarah grabbed Benny's and Savannah's hands and ran them into the house. Sarah quickly let them go and tackled Spike to the ground. Spike's hold on Ty, Brandon, Izzy and Rory vanished. Ty, Brandon, Rory, Izzy and Erica joined Sarah on the floor. Benny started to chant the exorcism.

Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas." Benny started.

"No! No, you can't do this to me!" Spike yelled. Spike's eyes were changing from Ethan's brown to solid black.

"omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica Ergo draco maledicte." Benny continued.

"I'll kill all of you! This body is mine!" Spike yelled as he tried to get away from the vampires.

"Ecclésia tua secúra tibi pax et libertas, te rogámus, audi nos." Benny finished.

"No!" Spike yelled as black smoke come out of Ethan's mouth. Savannah quickly opened the Cubile Animus. The black smoke went straight into the Cubile Animus. Savannah quickly shut the box, holding it close with all of her strength.

"Did it work?" Erica asked.

"I think so." Benny said. "How's Ethan?" Just then Ethan groaned.

"What happened?" Ethan said as he shot up.

"What do you remember?" Savannah asked.

"Being possessed by Spike. Then Erica coming over then nothing." Ethan said.

"Well I'm the here of the story. I exorcised Spike!" Benny said with a grin. Ethan tried to get up but he stumbled.

"Savannah will you hit Benny over the head for me?" Ethan asked. Savannah grinned then hit Benny over the head.

"Oh crap!" Ethan said suddenly.

"What?" Brandon asked.

"Jane." Ethan said as he tried to stand but failed.

"Do you know where she is?" Sarah asked.

"Ya, I think Spike used a spell to knock her out then but Jane in her room." Ethan said. Sarah nodded and ran upstairs.

"You okay?" Erica asked.

"Ya, demon possession takes a lot out ya. Especially when you fight 'em." Ethan explained. Sarah came downstairs.

"Can Ethan able up here?" Sarah asked. Ethan nodded as Erica started to help Ethan up the stairs.

"Is Jane okay?" Sarah asked, when they reached Jane's bedroom. Ethan placed a hand on Jane's forehead. A few seconds later Jane woke up with a start.

"What happened?" Jane asked.

"Nothing important." Ethan said as he sat down next to Jane. Jane nodded and leaned against her brother.


End file.
